Of Brick Walls and Ugly Sweaters
by BruisesHEAShip
Summary: Annabeth has always been good in school but she was never seen. Percy is Goode's hottest bad boy and is reconized by everyone. What happens when they cross paths. This is Of Brick Walls and Ugly Sweaters R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction so please try to handle my awkwardness and my spelling I have dyslexia and auto-correct can only do so much. So please enjoy this chapter.**

Annabeth didn't expect her senior year to be the year where someone realized she existed. To say that she was sad someone acknowledged her existence would be a lie. Oh you probably want to know who was the person who noticed her and well how, well I'll tell you from the beginning.

 _10 months ago_

Annabeth's POV:

I shot up from my rock hard bed my body immediately regretting my choice. "Ugh" I groaned _. Why did I go jogging to McDonald's so late_ I thought? _Because it's the only place that is three miles away and open 24/7_. _Plus you forgot to go grocery shopping again!_ My conscience fought. "SHUTUP" I groaned. _Small fries_ I responded. I jumped up from bed knowing I beat my alarm clock again.

Yawning I sung my daily motivation. "Ok let's get ready Annabeth first day of school! Let's keep hidden! Good grades! Finished online college! Not waking up Artemis! It's 5:59! Alarms about to- wait noooooo-"I whisper- screamed as I dove for my cheap alarm that could wake up the whole apartment floor in two minutes. "YASSSSSSS" I whispered as I saw I had successfully accomplished my mission.

I threw my rats nest in a tight bun, covered my ugly eyes in fake tinted glasses, threw on my older brother's old blue pants and my witc- step-mothers ugly mud colored itchy sweater. This will do I thought satisfied. I grabbed my brother's old backpack and put on its one handle feeling the safety pins digging into my shoulder. Life is good in Annabannanabeth's mind.

I went down the stairs to the first floor then I ran through my neighborhood for two reasons one I do not live in a good neighborhood if you get what I mean and two there was a fat potbellied stinky man who tried to grab me and succeeded in breaking my other handle. _Great_ I thought not paying attention and running into a brick wall.

 _3 hours later_

I woke up and saw a bright light. I closed my eyes and said "Thankyou Lord for accepting me and-"I was cut off by a deep chuckle _oh no I've been kidnapped!_ I sat up and got a rush of vertigo. "Cheese-it's and biscuits that hurt" I whispered.

I opened my eyes and saw I was in the school nurses office. Eyes widening "Have I time traveled?" I whispered. "You're not dead and no you did not time-travel, you're at Goode's nurse's office. Shit you don't remember the school, this is worse than I thought-"he said running a hand through his black hair. "Watch you're profanity." I squealed before I could stop myself _. STOP WATCHING VINES ANNABETH!_ I screamed in my head. The black headed guy in front of me burst out laughing saying "Don't worry I watch vines too Annabeth".

Blushing _crud-nuggets I said that aloud_. Wow, what a relief someone who loves vines just like m- "YOU…. H-HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME! YOU STALKER.. MY SISTER WILL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT ME!" I screamed. He looked shocked at my outburst then start laughing the nerve of this guy h- "Y-your bag f-fell and you dropped e-everything in it a-and I saw you're name in it plus you were already in the school when you ran into me and you passed out" he said between laughs before calming down. I blushed looking down, I thought I ran into a brick wall.

I got a good look at the guy in front of me he looked about my grade, black hair that stuck out in different places, blue V-neck, black jeans, white duct-taped shoes, and holy guacamole is that an outline of an eight-pack dang and I looked up to see . I breathed in sharply sea-green eyes on his chiseled face, _Lord I am heaven is this God._

 _He's hot_ said my conscience.

Shutup I thought.

"Um are you ok" said the god in front of me staring into my eyes. Wait where are my glasses? I voiced my thoughts "Um… where are my glasses?" I said shyly. "Oh about that" he scratched the back of his neck. "Um they kinda, sorta, broke?" he said.

I started hyperventilating as the nurse walked in, to many people are realizing I exist.

Of course my best friend had to barge in right then. "OMG ANNIE ARE YOU OK MOM CALLED AND SAI-"she paused "Percy?" she said in disbelief. "Thalia?" this Percy guy said while grimacing.

 **That's the end of the first chapter! Please review even one person if I should continue this story! Give some of your ideas thanks and hopefully see you soon!**

 **-PunksNotDeadUR**


	2. Of Cousins and Hormones

**Thank you to the Guest and Nola (Guest) that told me more! I nearly had a heart attack! Then my story got followed by Jak1738! Again thank you and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Percy's POV:

Waking up to your step-father trying to kidnap someone your age is not something you want to see every day. When I woke up I went straight to changing into my favorite leather jacket, blue V-neck, black jeans and newly washed white shoes.

I quickly brushed my teeth and ran out of my apartment to the stairs. Upon getting to the first floor I saw Gabe trying to grab a girl with a bun only for her backpack handle to break and for her to run. I stood there gaping at what I just saw. Gabe stood there yelling profanities, I finally came to my senses and ran to my motorcycle to look for the girl.

I gave up after five minutes and began my journey to school. Upon reaching school I saw the girl! Her hair was free and I saw blond curls flying everywhere.

I dashed to her and stood in front of her path when I saw her not stopping my eyes widened. She crashed into my chest and her eyes closed while I caught her. Her glasses flew off her face.

 _Damn she's hot_ I thought. I mean ski-slope nose (which was really adorable), bright red full lips, tiny freckles across her perfect face, and damn that jaw line. _FOCUS_ um what would've mom want you to do? "NURSES" I screamed. Students stared at me as I put down the girl and picked up her now ruined bag.

Hmmm _Annabeth_ I thought as I saw her name written in perfect handwriting. Pretty name for a pretty girl "Keep it together Percy" I whispered. After I finished putting (a lot of) heavy books in the broken backpack I picked up the surprisingly light girl in front of me and took her to the nurse's office.

As I walked I saw everyone was staring at me and Annabeth. _Annabeth must be pretty popular I guess_ I thought.

 _3 hours later_

Shit Annabeth glasses! _Zeus please help me control myself_! Her sweater (really scratchy honestly) was riding up and I can see her milky flat stomach. _Hormones Percy are you dumb_ said my conscience. Suck my big toe I thought.

 _10 minutes later_

I felt really bad for lying to Annabeth but she doesn't need to know that pig was my step-father.

"Thalia?" I tried to hide a grimace. "Shut up! Annie are you ok! Take a deep breath and exhale slowly REPEAT!" Thalia screamed. Wait what I looked over and saw Annabeth's beaut- face was red as she stopped hyperventilating. "WHERE DID THE NURSE GO?" I screamed.

"She was just here?!" I explained. "Oh my God illuminati is real!" Thalia and I said at the same time then freaked out. "Guys?" I heard Annabeth whisper.

That shut me up and Thalia too "Yes Annie are you ok?" Thalia said worriedly. "How do you know each other? "Annabeth asked quietly. "Pinecone face is my cousin, sadly" I whispered the last part and Annabeth heard as she tried to hide a smile.

I smiled warmly at her as Thalia said "This Kelp Head is my cousin". "Thalia is like my sister I practically live with her" said Annabeth. Before I could reply she shot up "Holy cheese and beans I need to get my schedule and I need to go to class!" she grabbed mine and Thalia's hands "SCHOOL COMES FIRST!" she screamed as she dragged us.

I blushed _I'm holding hands with a booty-full person_ I thought as I smiled goofily.

We ran towards the office through the empty hallways.

We got our schedules here's mine:

First Period: English with

Second Period: P.E with Mr. Hedge

Third Period: A.P Calculus with Mrs. Dodds

Fourth Period: History with Mr. Brunner

Lunch Break

Fifth Period: Physics with Mrs. Boring

Sixth Period: Ocean Life with Mr. Oceanus

Seventh Period: Sugar and Spice with Chef Morango

Annabeth's Schedule:

First Period: English with

Second Period: P.E with Mr. Hedge

Third Period: A.P Calculus with Mrs. Dodds

Fourth Period: History with Mr. Brunner

Lunch Break

Fifth Period: Physics with Mrs. Boring

Sixth Period: Art with Mrs. Minerva

Seventh Period: Sugar and Spice with Chef Morango

Thalia's Schedule:

First Period: English with

Second Period: P.E with Mr. Hedge

Third Period: A.P Calculus with Mrs. Dodds

Fourth Period: History with Mr. Brunner

Lunch Break

Fifth Period: Physics with Mrs. Boring

Sixth Period: Yearbook with Mrs. Venus

Seventh Period: Sugar and Spice with Chef Morango

"Well ladies I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year" I said while winking cause Thalia to roll her eyes and Annabeth to blush while looking down.

"Let's go shall we" I said in a horrible French accent. "We shall" said Annabeth quietly. I skipped down the halls the girls behind me whispering to each other as we made our way to Mr. Brunner's. Maybe this will be a good year after all.

 **I'm trying to make these long but I'm just realizing how hard this is! R &R I'll try to update soon.**

 **-PunksNotDeadYouAre**


End file.
